Ein letzter Besuch in der Heulenden Hütte
by sittingPencil
Summary: SPOILER ZU BAND 7! Missing Chapter. Harry hat noch etwas zu erledigen, bevor er den kommenden Frieden in der Magischen Welt genießen kann.
1. Ein letzter Besuch in der Heulenden Hütt

**Vorwort: **Der Oneshot schließt direkt an das letzte Kapitel ‚The Flaw in the Plan' an. Vielleicht ein wenig Kitsch, ein wenig Pathos – das kann ich schlecht beurteilen, da ich nur selte etwas Ernstes schreibe.  
Lob und Kritik ist daher gerne gesehen.

Nach dem zweiten Mal lesen war ich unglaublich unzufrieden von dem letzten Kapitel. Es wirkte nicht rund oder abgeschlossen und zugleich verfluchte ich Rowling dafür, dass sie uns nicht verraten hatte, was mit Snapes Leiche geschah. Das machte mich traurig. Deshalb schrieb ich diesen Oneshot.

**Disclaimer: **Alle bekannten Charaktere, Orte, Namen, Begebenheiten und Zaubersprüche gehören nicht mir sondern Joanne Rowling. Ich erhebe keinen Anspruch auf eines dieser Dinge und verdiene zudem kein Geld mit diesem Oneshot.

* * *

**Ein letzter Besuch in der Heulenden Hütte**

„Was ist mit Snape?"  
Harrys Gedanken an sein warmes Himmelbett im Gryffindor-Schlafsaal waren wie weggefegt, als sein Blick auf Hermine fiel. Neben der Müdigkeit, die ihnen allen ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, lag noch etwas Anderes in ihrem Blick, den sie auf das Denkarium gerichtet hatte, in dem noch immer Severus Snapes Erinnerungen umherwirbelten; sie wirkte ein wenig beklommen.  
„Wir können seine Leiche wohl kaum in der Heulenden Hütte lassen", sagte sie leise und drehte sich zu Harry um. „Und außer uns kennt kaum einer den Weg dorthin."Im Augenwinkel sah er, wie Ron nach kurzem Zögern nickte und die Hand seiner Freundin ergriff.  
„Hermine hat Recht, Harry." Auch sein Blick war jetzt auf die mit Runen verzierte Steinschale gerichtet. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, was er dir mit seinen Erinnerungen zeigen wollte, aber nachdem, was du vorhin in der Großen Halle zu Voldemort –", er hielt kurz inne, sich offenbar bewusst, dass jeder diesen Namen, den ‚Spitznamen' Tom Riddles' vom heutigen Tag an gefahrlos würde aussprechen könne, „– gesagt hast, war er nicht weniger mutig als du. Und vielleicht ein besserer Mensch, als er Lehrer gewesen ist…", fügte er etwas undeutlicher hinzu.  
Harry zögerte zu antworten. Wo ihn sonst immer ein überwältigendes Gefühl des Hasses bei der bloßen Erwähnung von Snapes Namen getroffen hatte, spürte er bloß ein dumpfes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend; weniger als eine schwache Erinnerung an frühere Tage, in denen Snape ihm das Leben und Lernen in Hogwarts erschwert hatte. Doch, wenn er seine eigenen, vergangenen, negativen Gefühle Snape gegenüber beiseite schob – konnte er es ihm verdenken? War er nicht immer ein wandelndes Mahnmal seiner Schuld gewesen, mit den mandelförmigen, saphirgrünen Augen, die so sehr wie die seiner Mutter, Lily, aussahen?  
Harry glaubte, sämtliche Blicke der verstorbenen Schulleiter in seinem Nacken zu spüren, als er schweigend die kleine Phiole aufhob, die er vor nur wenigen Stunden hatte auf den Boden rollen lassen, und seinen Zauberstab auf die gasförmige Substanz im Denkarium richtete. Nach wenigen Versuchen hatte er jede einzelne von Snapes letzten Erinnerungen zurück in das Glasfläschchen gleiten lassen und es sicher verkorkt.Über dem Rand seiner Brille vernahm er ein kurzes, befürwortendes Nicken aus dem Bild von Albus Dumbledore, das er mit einem schwachen Lächeln erwiderte.  
Dann wandte er sich wieder an seine zwei treuen Freunde: „Lasst uns gehen."Zusammen verließen sie das runde Zimmer, welches Harry so vertraut war, und stiegen vorsichtig über den zerbrochen am Boden liegenden Wasserspeier („Und da gehen sie wieder und lassen mich hier zerbröseln…"), nachdem sie die Wendeltreppe wieder sanft nach unten befördert hatte.  
Als sie den Weg durch das zerstörte Schloss ein zweites Mal gingen, schenkte Harry den herausgerissenen Mauern und zersplitterten Fenstern kaum noch Beachtung; dies alles waren Schäden, die man wieder beheben konnte. Es würde gewiss viel Zeit und Magie erfordern, doch mit vereinten Kräften würde man Hogwarts neu errichten können, auf dass neue Generationen hier ein zweites Zuhause finden mögen.Seine Gedanken waren vielmehr auf all die Menschen gerichtet, die heute ihr Leben und viele Geliebte Menschen hatten hinter sich lassen müssen. Auch wenn er jetzt wusste, es beinahe am eigenen Leib gespürt hatte, dass der Tod nichts Schlimmes war, tat ihm der Gedanke an Fred, Remus, Tonks und allen anderen, die in diesem Krieg heldenhaft gefallen waren und denen, die um sie trauerten, weh.  
Und plötzlich, mit einem kalten Schauer, schoss ihm der unwillkürliche Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass niemand an Severus Snapes Seite saß und weinte, keiner die Arme um seinen leblosen Körper schlang und seine Kleidung mit Tränen durchnässte. Snape hatte niemanden gehabt, der ihm auf diese Art und Weise hinterher trauern würde.  
Der Gedanke schockierte Harry in diesem Moment genauso wie es ihn schockiert hatte, auf welche Art und Weise der letzte Schulleiter von Hogwarts vor nur wenigen Stunden zuvor umgebracht worden war.  
Immer noch schweigend, erreichten die drei Freunde die Marmortreppe. Von dort war bereits das Klirren von Besteck und das leise, gedämpfte Stimmengewirr aus der Großen Halle zu hören, das ebenso von Trauer und Verlust sprach, wie das Schloss und die silbrig schimmernden Erinnerungen in der kleinen Glasflasche, die Harry immer noch fest umklammert hielt.  
Er war froh, dass keiner aus der Halle gerannt kam, um ihn erneut stürmisch zu umarmen und sich zu bedanken, ihn darum zu bitten, in die Halle zurückzukommen, oder ihn zu fragen, wohin er und seine Freunde jetzt noch gehen wollten, wo doch der Kampf vorbei war.  
Grawp, der in jeder seiner großen Hände eine Torte hielt, winkte Hermine, Ron und Harry zu, als sie aus dem Schloss kamen. Die drei erwiderten den Gruß und Harry musste lächeln, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie sie die erste Bekanntschaft mit Hagrids Halbbruder gemacht hatten, damals, vor beinahe genau zwei Jahren im Verbotenen Wald, der Wald, in dem Harry erwartet hatte, seinen eigenen Tod zu finden.  
Die Ländereien von Hogwarts wirkten seltsam verlassen nach der Schlacht, deren Schreie immer noch in seinen Ohren widerhallten. Es war schwer zu glauben, dass es immer noch dasselbe Gras war, über das sie gingen, das vor kurzem noch die Füße der Riesen, die sich inzwischen in die Berge zurückgezogen hatte, und anderer Kreaturen getragen und so vielen als Totenbett gedient hatte.  
Endlich, nach einer Zeit, die Harry wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, erreichten sie die Peitschende Weide, deren Zweige wild zu schlagen begannen, sobald sie sich ihr näherten. Diesmal war es Harry, der den langen Ast mithilfe des Wingardium Leviosa schweben ließ und so die verknotete Wurzel des Baums drückte, die die Zweige erschlaffen ließ.  
Ehe er Zeit hatte, noch einmal Luft zu holen, hatte Hermine ihn bereits bei seiner Jacke gepackt und zog ihn mit sanfter Gewalt zum Eingang des langen Tunnels, der sie erneut direkt in die Heulende Hütte führen würde.  
Inzwischen war es deutlich anstrengender, die lange Passage gebückt entlangzugehen, als noch in der Nacht. Die lange Zeit ohne genügend Essen und Schlaf hatten bei allen Spuren hinterlassen und so kamen sie bereits nach nur wenigen Metern ins Schwitzen und abwechselnd liefen heiße und kalte Schauer an Harrys Rücken hinab. Etwas, das die drei schließlich dazu veranlasste, sich auf halbem Wege eine kleine Verschnaufpause zu gönnen. Harry wischte die inzwischen schweißnasse Phiole an seiner Jacke ab und betrachtete sie eine Weile nachdenklich.  
„Wohin bringen wir Professor Snape?", unterbrach Ron die kurze Stille, die nur vom schnellen Atmen der Drei unterbrochen wurde.  
„In den Raum, in den auch die anderen Verstorbenen gebracht wurden", entgegnete Harry mit fester Stimme und ohne lange zu überlegen. „Immerhin hat er für unsere Seite gekämpft und sein Leben gelassen."  
Die silberweißen Erinnerungen, weder Gas noch Flüssigkeit, für immer vom Besitzer getrennt, lagen ruhig hinter dem Glas des Fläschchens. Mit einem Schlag erinnerten sie Harry an die Okklumentik-Stunden, die im März vor zwei Jahren ein fatales Ende gefunden hatten, als er sich, neugierig und gedankenlos wie er gewesen war, über das Denkarium gebeugt hatte, in dem Snape seine Erinnerungen vor ihm zu verborgen versucht hatte.  
Harry hatte die starke Vermutung, dass all dies die Erinnerungen gewesen waren, die er in ebendiesem Moment in der Hand hielt; die früheren davon sicherlich die einzigen Momente, an die sich sein ehemaliger Lehrer erinnert hatte, um seinen Pratonus, die silberne Hirschkuh, zu beschwören.  
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen und mit einem seltsamen Gefühl in der Magengrube, setzte sich Harry wieder in Bewegung, in der Gewissheit, dass Ron und Hermine ihm folgen würden.  
Je näher sie der Hütte kamen, desto unwohler fühlte sich Harry bei dem Gedanken an den toten Körper, der auf sie wartete, und desto größer wurde die irrationale Angst, dass etwas ganz anderes auf sie warten würde, als er erwartete; dass die Hütte genauso leer und verlassen war, wie sie es sonst immer war.  
Doch als sie durch das Loch in den Raum traten, der durch das einzelne, nicht vernagelte Fenster auch an diesem klaren Morgen im Zwielicht lag, wartete nichts Überraschendes auf sie.  
Sie fanden Severus Snapes sterbliche Überreste genauso vor, wie sie sie verlassen hatten. Seine toten Augen in dem dünnen, bleichen Gesicht blickten starr ins Nichts, seine Beine waren leicht angewinkelt und sein linker Arm, dessen Hand Harrys Jacke vorhin noch fest umklammert gehalten hatte, lag ausgestreckt und schlaff auf dem staubigen Boden.  
Alle drei hielten Abstand zu ihm, als wäre es irgendetwas Seltsames, Privates, in das sie unrechtmäßig eindrangen.Harry fasste als erster den Entschluss, einen Schritt vorzutreten und mit einem seltsamen, erstickten Geräusch, ließ Hermine hinter ihm die nahezu komplett getrocknete Blutlache mit einem kurzen Schnippen ihres Zauberstabs verschwinden.  
Vorsichtig drehte Harry Snapes Körper auf den Rücken, legte dessen Arme auf seinem Bauch aufeinander und ohne länger darüber nachzudenken oder zu zögern, schloss er Snapes Augen, etwas, das den friedlichen Eindruck eines gewöhnlichen Schlafes erweckte.  
Hinter ihm kniete sich Ron auf den Boden und hob etwas auf, das er Harry sogleich in die Hand drückte; es war Snapes Zauberstab. Harry betrachtete ihn kurz.  
Am Griff fanden sich noch einige Fingerabdrücke seines Besitzers und er fragte sich unwillkürlich, was wohl der letzte Zauber gewesen sein mag, den er ausgeführt hat.Harry dachte daran, wie Snape Dumbledore gesagt hatte, er hatte nie getötet, wenn er es hatte verhindern können – und jäh überkam ihn ein Gefühl von Respekt. Wie schwer musste es gewesen sein, immer so unglaublich nah an Voldemorts Seite, ohne sich zu verraten?  
Er kam sich ein wenig klein vor, als er Severus Snapes klamme, bereits ein wenig steif gewordene Finger voneinander löste und den dunklen Zauberstab sowie seine Erinnerungen in der Glasphiole in seine Hände legte.  
Für einen kurzen Moment ließ er seinen Blick über das entspannt wirkende Gesicht gleiten, das ihn immer mit so viel Verachtung und – wie Harry jetzt wusste – Schmerz angesehen hatte.  
„Und… wie bringen wir ihn jetzt ins Schloss?", fragte Ron leise, und als Harry sich zu ihm umdrehte, sah er, wie betreten er aussah, als fühlte er sich nicht wohl und wollte so schnell wie möglich hier weg.  
Das letzte Mal, als Professor Snape die Heulende Hütte verlassen hatte, war er ohnmächtig gewesen, und war von Sirius Black unsanft wie eine Marionette durch den Tunnel geführt worden. Bei dem Gedanken, dasselbe wieder zu tun, wurde Harry schlecht.  
„Kannst du eine Bahre heraufbeschwören, Hermine?", fragte er.  
Ihre Augen waren ein wenig glasig, als sie antwortete. „Ich versuche es, kann aber nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, wie lange ich den Zauber aufrechterhalten kann."  
Sie flüsterte etwas, das Harry nicht genau verstehen konnte und zunächst blass, dann aber immer klarer im schwachen Sonnenlicht, schwebte eine Bahre eine Hand breit über dem Boden.  
Harry richtete seinen eigen Zauberstab auf Severus Snapes Leiche und murmelte _„Mobilicorpus"_, woraufhin sich der Körper um weniger Zentimeter erhob, ehe er wieder sanft zum Liegen kam.  
"Ihr geht vor", sagte Hermine mit einem ermutigenden, kleinen Lächeln und dirigierte die heraufbeschworene Bahre vor sich her.  
Der Rückweg durch den unebenen Tunnel war nicht so anstrengend, wie der Hinweg, da sie sich ein wenig mehr Zeit ließen. Die drei Freunde schwiegen. Jeder von ihnen hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.  
Die Sonne war inzwischen vollständig aufgegangen und veranlasste sie dazu, nach dem Dämmerlicht, das noch in der Hütte geherrscht hatte, die Augen zusammenzukneifen und schützend eine Hand vors Gesicht zu legen, sobald sie durch das Erdloch nach draußen geklettert waren und mit einigen Bemühungen auch Snapes Körper und seine Erinnerungen unbeschadet nach draußen befördert hatten.  
Es war schon fast ein Hohn, wie die Fenster des, trotz der Schäden, immer noch imposanten Schlosses im goldenen Sonnenlicht schimmerten, wo doch Regen, ein weinender Himmel, viel besser zu einem Tag wie diesem gepasst hätte.  
Als sie die Eingangshalle diesmal durchquerten, war kein Stimmengewirr zu hören; offenbar war die Große Halle leer.  
Doch die vielen Menschen, die wenig später aus der Halle traten, sprachen dagegen. Sie alle hielten die Köpfe gesenkt, ob die Müdigkeit oder die Trauer überwog, war schwer zu sagen, denn beides sprach aus ihren Gesichtern und abwesenden Augen.  
Viele blieben bei dem Anblick von Harry, Ron und Hermine stehen, einige blickten auf Severus Snape hinab, doch die meisten gingen nach wenigen Sekunden weiter, in Richtung ihrer Schlafsäle oder dem Krankenflügel.  
Die drei achten nicht darauf, sie hatten bloß die Tür vor Augen, die zu dem Raum führte, in dem alle gefallen Helden der Schlacht von Hogwarts aufgebahrt waren.  
Doch noch bevor sie den Raum erreichten, bemerkte Harry, wie sich eine Gestalt aus der Menschentraube auf sie zu bewegte. Harry drehte sich um; es war Draco Malfoy.  
Hinter ihm, in einigen Metern Entfernung, standen seine Eltern. Lucius Malfoy hatte den Arm um seine Frau gelegt und sah, schockiert in Hermines Richtung, die immer noch die Bahre mit ihrem Zauberstab vor sich her dirigierte. Narzissa Malfoy sah nicht weniger bestürzt aus.  
„Wie ist er gestorben, Potter?", fragte Draco leise nach einer kurzen, unangenehmen Stille und Harry konnte nicht genau sagen, ob er sich den traurigen Glanz in den schmalen hellgrauen Augen nur einbildete.  
„Voldemorts Schlange", entgegnete Harry nur und drehte sich wieder um, um die Tür zum angrenzenden Raum zu öffnen.  
Hier war es dunkel, die erbarmungslos brennenden Sonnenstrahlen wurden von schweren Vorhängen vor den Fenstern draußen gehalten.Harry hielt die Tür auf, und wollte sie schon schließen, nachdem Ron und Hermine mitsamt dem schwebenden Snape eingetreten war – doch sie wurde wieder ein Stück weit aufgedrückt und Draco Malfoy, dem jetzt eindeutig Tränen in den Augen standen, ging ohne ein weiteres Wort hinter Hermine und Ron her, die auf eine der hintersten Ecke, in der noch Platz war zugingen, dicht gefolgt von seinen Eltern.  
Von weitem beobachtete Harry, wie sie sich schweigend neben Hermine stellten, die die Bahre unter dem bereits am Boden liegenden Snape, mit einem kurzen Wink ihres Zauberstabs verschwinden ließ.  
Schließlich schloss Harry Potter die Tür und fast vollkommene Dunkelheit umgab ihn.  
Nur ein einziger, dünner Lichtstrahl fand seinen Weg in den Raum, hervorgerufen durch einen kleinen Riss in einem der Vorhänge.Seine Augen gewöhnten sich schnell an die Dunkelheit und er konnte ohne zu zögern in die Ecke gehen, in der die Familie Malfoy um Severus Snape herumstanden, daneben Ron und Hermine, die nicht so recht zu wissen schienen, was sie als nächstes tun sollten.  
Als er nah genug herangekommen war, um Genaueres als bloße Umrisse zu erkennen, sah er, wie Draco am Boden kniete und seinen ehemaligen Hauslehrer mit einer Dunklen Wolldecke, die wohl einer seiner Elternteile beschworen hatte, bedeckte. Mit einer zärtlichen Geste, die Harry für einen kurzen Moment verwunderte, strich er ihm eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus dem bleichen Gesicht, ehe er auch es zudeckte. Dann richtete er sich wieder auf und begann zu Harry Überraschung, leise zu schniefen.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sich Hermine und Ron neben ihn gestellt hatten und je einen Arm um ihn legten. „Wir sollte verschwinden", hauchte ihm Hermine ins Ohr und Harry nickte zur Antwort.Bevor er die Tür öffnete, sah er noch einmal zurück. Es war beruhigend zu wissen, dass es wenigstens einige Menschen gab, denen sein Tod nicht vollkommen egal war. Jetzt blieb ihm nur noch zu Hoffen, dass Severus Snapes Seele im Jenseits den Frieden finden würde, der hoffentlich auch in der Zukunft der Zauberwelt bevorstand.  
Harrys Augen begannen mit einem Mal zu brennen. Er brauchte jetzt unbedingt Schlaf…


	2. Alternatvies, humoröses Ende

**A/N:** Da ich die meiste Zeit übermüdet war, als ich den Oneshot schrieb, und in meinem Kopf immer ein kleines „Was wäre, wenn…" ablief, habe ich noch dieses kurze, sehr humoröse Ende geschrieben. Für alle, die immer noch nicht wahrhaben wollen oder bereits darüber lachen können.

* * *

(…) Doch als sie durch das Loch in den Raum traten, der durch das einzelne, nicht vernagelte Fenster auch an diesem klaren Morgen im Zwielicht lag, lag kein toter Professor Snape am Boden, ebenso wenig wie die Blutlache. Harrys Herz begann wild zu schlagen. Hatte er sich das Ganze am Ende nur eingebildet? War das ganze mal wieder nur eine Vision gewesen, die Voldemort ihm in den Kopf gepflanzt hatte, damit Snape im Geheimen seine finsteren Pläne weiter verfolgen kann? Harry schlug sich entsetzt die Hände vor den Mund.  
„Sieh nur, da liegt ja ein Zettel!", unterbrach Hermine seine finsteren Gedankengänge.  
„Hm, merkwürdig", meinte Ron und beugte sich nach unten.  
Harry sah den Zettel jetzt auch. in dem Dämmerlicht und bei all dem Staub auf dem Boden war er so gut wie unsichtbar. Er hob ihn auf.  
„Lies vor, Harry!", forderte Hermine aufgeregt.  
„Hm, mal sehen…" Er entfaltete den kleinen Brief und räusperte sich. „Hier steht – Moment Mal, nur ein Satz?"  
„Gib mal her!", befahl Hermine und riss ihm das Zettelchen aus der Hand. „‚Wer das liest ist doof.' – Das ist aber nicht nett."  
„Und in der Ecke ist ein kleiner gemalter Vampir, der eine Ketchupflasche in der Hand hält…", flüsterte Ron grinsend.  
Und mit einem Mal ergab alles einen Sinn: Snapes blasse Haut; sein bauschender, schwarzer Umhang; weshalb er immer einen hohen Kragen trug, der seinen Hals nicht zeigte; die Tatsache, dass er fliegen konnte und dass er jedes Mal, wenn sie in Zaubertränke Fledermausohren zerschnitten hatten, angefangen hatte zu winseln, wie ein getretenes Tier.  
„Na, der Fall wäre dann wohl gelöst", sagte Harry vergnügt. „Kommt, lasst uns essen gehen und danach ein ausgiebiges Nickerchen machen."  
„Au ja!", entgegneten Hermine und Ron wie aus einem Mund.  
Und sie lebten glücklich, bis an ihr Lebensende.  
– Nun, immerhin lebten sie so lange glücklich, bis Albus Severus seine Vorliebe zu den Dunklen Künsten entdecken wird… 


End file.
